Consequence of Eternity
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Sequel of The Demon Return. Setelah lima belas tahun, tidak ada yang berubah pada dirinya. Hanya saja sekarang dia harus terkurung dalam istana Iblis sebagai konsekuensi atas keabadian yang tidak pernah dia minta. Last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Consequence of Eternity

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Tobosho

Warning : Sequel of 'The Demon Return', AR, OOC, some Typo.

X-X-X

Alunan music box terdengar dari sebuah kamar sederhana berukuran 5x6 meter itu. Mengalun lembut keluar ruangan melewati satu-satunya jendela disana yang terbuka lebar.

Di atas kasur single bersprei putih dalam kamar itu, terduduk seorang wanita yang menyenandungkan lirik dari melodi lagu yang mengalun dari music box miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja tepat dibawah daun jendela. Wanita yang dimaksud ini berambut pirang ikal panjang sampai sepinggang, dan ketika dia membuka mata saat suara kepakan seekor burung menyela alunan music, mata itu menampakkan warna hijau emerald yang indah.

Tangan ramping dan pucat wanita itu terangkat ke udara saat sang pemilik suara kepakan sayap melintasi jendela persegi bersisi satu meter disana. Seekor burung kecil dengan bulu keemasan hinggap di tangan sang wanita, bercicit riang dan melompat-lompat di sana sebentar kemudian terbang pergi kembali keluar saat ganti suara kereta kuda yang menyela alunan.

Mengikuti sang burung, wanita itu berjalan mendekati jendela, melongok keluar dan membuatnya melihat pemandangan sebuah taman luas yang berbatasan langsung dengan hutan lebat yang gelap dan berkabut. Meski hutan tersebut sebegitu gelap sampai tak bisa menatap jauh ke depan, entah kenapa cahaya matahari tak kesulitan untuk menyinari rumah tempat kamar sederhana itu menjadi bagiannya.

Gadis itu menutup music box-nya, membuat suara alunan indah nan lembut itu buyar, sementara matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah luar, menatap kereta kuda yang baru saja berhenti di depan pintu mansion yang terlihat dari jendela raksasa kamar sang perempuan. Dengan senyum mengembang, gadis itu menanti, menanti sang penumpang kereta turun dari kereta kudanya.

Pertama sang kusir turun untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang majikan. Sang kusir memiliki perawakan tinggi, berambut hitam, dan mata itu terlihat berwarna merah darah saat bertatapan dengan mata hijau jernih sang perempuan ketika memberi salam.

Akhirnya pintu kereta terbuka, sebuah kaki muncul sebagai permulaan, kemudian kedua kaki itu menjejak tanah. Sang pemilik kaki turun dan melangkah, menampakkan sosok pemuda berwajah manis dan berambut kelabu. Ciel Phantomhive.

"CIEEELLL!" sebuah seruan melengking, membuat sang pemuda bangsawan yang dikira telah meninggal itu mengerutkan dan bergumam, "dasar Liz.". Sementara Sebastian hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah majikannya dan –mantan- tunangan majikannya.

Ciel pun melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion, mengabaikan si gadis pirang, yang adalah Elizabeth Midleford, yang melambaikan tangan dengan semangat kepadanya. Ketika sosok Ciel menghilang di balik tembok, Lizzie menurunkan tangannya dan mulai memasang ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya. Dia kesal Ciel mengabaikannya, meski dia tahu semenit kemudian Ciel pasti akan mengunjungi kamarnya. Selalu begitu.

Lizzie tak ingat sejak kapan mulainya, dia mulai tinggal di mansion ini, tak diijinkan keluar dari kamar barang sekali. Lizzie tahu dia gampang bosan, tapi dirinya sendiri sangat heran kenapa dia tak pernah punya keinginan untuk lepas dari kerangkeng berbentuk kamar itu. Bagaikan burung yang tak ingin bebas. Bagaikan pasrah menerima hukuman.

Tok,… Tok,… Tok,…

"Masuklah Ciel! Kau yang bawa kuncinya kan?" ujar Lizzie.

Ganggang pintu berputar, dan pintu itu berayun terbuka. Sosok bermata merah dengan sebelah mata tertutup eyepatch itu melangkah memasuki kamar. Langkah yang arogan, dan pandangan lurus ke depan, tak berubah bahkan setelah dua puluh tahun telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang iblis.

"Lama tidak bertemu Liz," kata Ciel.

Lizzie kembali memanyunkan bibirnya. "Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri hingga melupakanku," katanya. Meski pun harusnya dia sekarang berumur 33 tahun, tapi wajahnya tidak berubah sedikit pun dari saat pertama kali dia dibawa ke mansion ini, tanggal 25 Desember lima belas tahun yang lalu. Entah apa yang Ciel lakukan terhadap gadis itu, bahkan terhadap ingatan gadis itu.

Ciel hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah sepupunya itu. Meski sudah hidup bersama dan saling mengenal seumur hidup, Ciel tetap saja tak punya kekuatan ekstra untuk melawannya. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak rindu padaku ya?"

Lizzie tersentak, dan dengan segera menatap Ciel dengan tajam. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ayo kemari!" kata Ciel.

Lizzie melangkah maju, meskipun masih dengan wajah cemberut. Kemudian dua orang itu pun berpelukan, tepatnya Lizzie yang memeluk Ciel.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu terkurung disini," ujar Ciel, melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Lizzie.

Lizzie menggeleng dalam pelukan Ciel.

"Maaf sudah mengambil kebebasanmu," lanjut Ciel.

Lagi-lagi Lizzie hanya menggeleng.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti sekarang, demi keegoisanku seorang."

"Tidak, Ciel," Lizzie angkat bicara. "Kau tidak mengambil kebebasanku, dan aku tak keberatan terkurung seperti ini. Bagiku, asalkan bisa terus bersamamu adalah kebebasanku. Berada di dalam adalah kebebasan bagiku dari pada di luar," katanya. "Dan aku tidak peduli kalau kau egois, karena kau tidak pernah egois. Dan aku senang jika kau egois, apalagi jika untukku."

Lizzie melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur ke belakang selangkah. Dengan senyum indah terukir dan tatapan mata menatap lurus ke mata merah Ciel, begitu tulus, jernih, dan jujur, dia berkata, "Aku akan selamanya di sampingmu, karena kau adalah duniaku. Kau adalah kebebasanku."

Sebastian yang menguping di luar hanya bisa menahan senyum. Dia tak pernah menyesali telah memilih menjadi pelayan Ciel Phantomhive, tak menyesal tak bisa memakan jiwa bocah –bagi Sebastian baik Ciel maupun Lizzie tetaplah bocah tak peduli berapa lama waktu terlewat- itu dan membiarkan dia menjadi iblis. Karena setiap hari, selalu ada pertunjukkan menarik yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Ah, yang namanya manusia memang menarik.

.

"Aku akan memberimu keabadian. Akan kuhentikan waktu yang berjalan dalam dirimu. Karena kau adalah tunanganku, kau akan hidup selamanya disisiku. Kita akan bersama, sampai saat kematianku memisahkan kita."

.

T B C

A/N : Engg,… gaje? Saya rasa seperti itulah. Oke, saya hanya minta kritik dan saran saja.

Terima kasih pada yang sudah membaca cerita ini, atau bahkan hanya melirik.

29 Januari 2011


	2. Chapter 2

Sayap itu merekah, berwarna hitam pekat menyatu dengan kegelapan malam. Warna merah berceceran, bagaikan kelopak bunga mawar yang bertebaran. Didekapnya tubuh yang tertusuk pisau itu, pipi tertempel satu sama lain, seolah sedang membagi energy kehidupan, membagi nyawa.

"Liz," gumam sang pemuda. Matanya yang berwarna merah itu tertutup sempurna oleh kelopak matanya, entah seperti apa ekspresi dan perasaannya yang tersembunyi kegelapan itu, hanya Tuhan, dirinya, dan seorang iblis lain yang tahu.

Sayap itu terkibas sekali, kemudian pemuda itu membumbung tinggi dengan sang tuan putri tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya.

**Consequence of Eternity**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Written By Gokudera J. Vie**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Tobosho**

**Warning : Sequel of 'The Demon Return', AU, OOC, some Typo.**

X-X-X

Jemari panjang itu tak berhenti mengetuk permukaan meja secara konstan, mengiringi suara jarum detik jam yang juga bergerak secara konstan.

"Young Master, apa yang anda khawatirkan?" Tanya Sebastian, sang Butler Ciel Phantomhive.

Yang ditanyai, yaitu Ciel, malah membuang tatapannya ke arah jendela dan langsung dihadapkan dengan pemadangan kesibukan ibu kota Inggris, London. Memang, sekitar beberapa bulan sekali dia akan mengunjungi London hanya untuk sekedar mengusir kebosanan. Sungguh diherankan, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa seorang bangsawan yang dikira meninggal dua puluh tahun yang lalu itu kini sedang berperan sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal yang tidak diketahui sosoknya oleh public.

Ah, sepertinya harus ada sedikit ralat disini. Ciel Phantomhive memang sudah meninggal, sebagai manusia. Sekarang dia sudah bukan lagi makhluk yang mengandalkan Iblis untuk balas dendam lagi, melainkan sekarang dia menjelma sebagai Iblis itu sendiri. Bahkan,… dia membawa serta tunangannya dalam keabadian.

"Aku kepikiran tentang Lizzie," kata Ciel tiba-tiba, mungkin dimaksudkan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sebastian tadi.

Diam-diam Sebastian menyeringai, tapi entah Ciel mengetahuinya atau tidak, karena walau Ciel bisa saja mengetahuinya, tapi pemuda yang seharusnya tak lagi muda itu hanya diam saja, menunggu respon Sebastian akan kata-katanya.

"Saya yakin nona Elizabeth pasti akan baik-baik saja di mansion," kata Sebastian.

Ciel menghela nafas, sungguh suatu hal yang jarang. Mungkin kekhawatirannya sudah mendekati batas. "Aku ingin membawanya keluar dari kamar sialan itu," ucapnya sambil mulai memejamkan mata, memutar kembali memori di hari natal lima belas tahun yang lalu. "Berapa kali pun aku meminta maaf, kurasa tidak akan cukup."

FLASHBACK

Ciel menjejakkan kakinya di tanah dengan lembut. Sayap hitam kelamnya itu pecah menyisakan bulu-bulu yang bertebaran dan menghilang sebelum sempat menyentuh tanah. Tangannya masih dengan setia mendekap tubuh dingin dan tidak bernyawa Lizzie.

Tuk…

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik sejak Ciel mendarat, sekarang di belakang pemuda itu turut serta sang butler setia, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Young Master, saya sudah meletakkan surat yang sama di tempat kejadian," ujar Sebastian, posenya adalah sebelah tangan di dada dan tubuh membungkuk 45 derajat. "Apa yang hendak anda lakukan pada Milady, Young Master?" Tanya Sebastian melanjutkan, mata merahnya menatap dua sosok di hadapannya dengan pandangan penasaran dipadu ketertarikan.

Sepertinya Ciel terlalu _bad mood_ untuk menjawab, jadi dia hanya berjalan memasuki mansion setelah memberi Sebastian sinyal untuk mengikutinya.

Mansion itu luas, dan tersembunyi. Terletak di tempat yang hanya diketahui dan dijangkau oleh Sebastian dan Ciel, terima kasih pada kekuatan super dan multi fungsi mereka. Ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan mansion Phantomhive, tapi secara arsitektur jelas tempat ini lebih unggul. Tamannya dihiasi rerumputan hijau yang terpotong rapi dan sebuah kolam air mancur di tengah-tengahnya, dan di bagian pinggir bangunannya ditanami bunga mawar beraneka warna.

Pintu depan yang besar terbuka dengan sendirinya, mempersilahkan sang pemilik melangkah maju ke dalam. Setelah Sebastian menginjak lantai mamer itu, pintu mulai tertutup dengan sendirinya, otomatis. Setiap langkah menggema, setiap suara teredam dalam kegelapan yang menghimpit lorong-lorong mansion tersebut. Sampailah akhirnya Ciel di sebuah kamar, sederhana, kecil, dan… sangat kontras dengan penampilan luar mansion tersebut.

"Kenapa anda memilih kamar ini, My Lord?" Tanya Sebastian heran. "Lagipula, apa yang anda rencanakan terhadap tubuh M'Lady? Tubuh itu sudah mati, bukan?"

"Diamlah!" kata Ciel tajam. "Kupikir tempat ini lebih baik daripada ruangan luas yang gelap dan dingin. Aku yakin Liz tak akan suka ditempatkan di kamar seperti itu."

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menelengkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan. "Kurasa kamar seperti itu sudah ditempati oleh M'Lady selama seluruh hidupnya," kata Sebastian, yang terdengar seperti bantahan bagi Ciel.

"Kau hanya perlu diam!" kata Ciel sambil meletakkan Lizzie di kasur yang tersedia. Setelahnya dia membentuk beberapa symbol dengan tangannya.

Melihatnya, membuat Sebastian tersenyum. Yang akan dilakukan Ciel adalah membangkitkan tubuh orang mati, memanggil kembali arwah orang tersebut dari alam baka selagi belum dua puluh empat jam kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tubuh aslinya. Tapi, setiap tindakan tentu ada konsekuensinya. Tubuh tersebut tidak akan menua, tidak akan mengalami perubahan, dan tidak diperkenankan meninggalkan tempat dia dibangkitkan. Terkurung selamanya dalam keabadian tersebut.

"Sebaiknya aku meninggalkan anda sekarang, saya akan menyiapkan keperluan My Lady," kata Sebastian dengan seringaian terukir, tidak mampu menahan perasaan senang dan terhiburnya. "Jangan sampai anda menyesali konsekuensi-nya, My Lord!"

Ciel tak menggubris, dia sudah sepenuhnya focus pada hal yang sedang dilakukannya, membangkitkan orang mati.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Saya sudah memperingatkan anda agar tidak menyesalinya," kata Sebastian sembari menyajikan teh hangat untuk mengimbangi dinginnya cuaca diluar ruangan.

Ciel semakin menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menyembunyikan ekspresi gusarnya. "Hei, Sebastian, berapa umur Lizzie tahun ini?"

"Tiga puluh tiga bukan?" jawab Sebastian dengan nada bertanya.

Ciel menyingkirkan tangannya, dan dengan mata sayu memandang hujan. "Sebentar lagi," gumamnya. "Tapi meski aku egois, meski aku tahu hal ini mungkin akan membuat Lizzie tidak suka, aku akan tetap mempertahankannya di sisiku. Baik sekarang, atau selamanya," katanya serius, entah apa maksudnya. "Segera siapkan kereta, kita pulang hari ini. Segera setelah hujan reda!" memberikan perintah, Ciel berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Giliran Sebastian yang menatap hujan. "Meski tubuhnya abadi, bukan berarti tidak bisa mati," katanya dengan pemahaman yang pasti akan konsekuensi sesungguhnya dari tindakan Ciel. Membawa seseorang kembali ke dalam kehidupan, berarti harus siap untuk kehilangan lagi berkali-kali.

-Still To Be Continued-

A/N : Bagaimana? Gaje? Iya saya tahu kok.

Baiklah, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf bila cerita ini membuat anda sekalian tidak puas.

Berikut adalah balasan Review :

**gabyucchiP** : Terima kasih sudah mereview XDD Terima kasih pula atas koreksinya. Saya memang sering ga sengaja nambahin koma, hehe… Oke, semoga chapter ini dapat menjawab pertanyaan anda kenapa Liz harus dikurung.

**Ryoko Lamperouge** : Oke, sudah diapdet. Terima kasih sudah mereview. Semoga chapter ini dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu.

**licob green** : Thanks for RnR. Ciel memang harus egois, kalo ga, bisa ga jalan cerita ini. Semoga kamu suka chapter ini ya!

**Sign, Gokudera J. Vie**

**16 Maret 2011**


	3. Chapter 3

Sang tuan putri duduk sendirian di kamarnya sambil membaca sebuah buku cerita bergambar, tentang kisah seorang pangeran yang berpetualang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, melawan iblis dan naga yang menyemburkan api.

Tapi, tuan putri yang satu ini tidak ingin diselamatkan oleh pangeran, dia juga tidak ingin terbebas dari istana yang mengurungnya. Sang putri ingin selamanya tertawan bersama sang iblis, selamanya, selama yang dia bisa.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Seseorang mengetuk kaca jendela kamar sang tuan putri.

"Selamat siang, saya datang untuk menjemput anda yang tidak seharusnya berada di dunia ini."

**Consequence of Eternity**

**A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Written By Gokudera J. Vie**

**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Tobosho**

**Warning : Sequel of 'The Demon Return', AU, OOC, some Typo.**

Lizzie tersenyum. "Selamat siang, tuan. Apakah anda yang mulia pangeran?" tanya Lizzie.

Sang tamu mengernyit, menimbulkan kerutan pada ruang di antara dahinya. "Saya bukan pangeran, saya hanya pegawai negeri. Saya adalah dewa kematian yang akan membawa jiwa anda kembali ke alam baka."

Lizzie berdiri, dan berjalan perlahan menuju jendela tertutup tempat sang pegawai negeri bertitel dewa kematian itu berdiri di baliknya. Dibukanya selot kuncinya dan kemudian membuka kedua daun jendela tersebut lebar-lebar.

Lizzie kembali tersenyum. "Wah, bukankah ini hari yang cerah, tuan _shinigami_? Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh sejenak di kebun sebelum Anda membawa jiwa saya pergi meninggalkan raga? Nah, siapa nama tuan?"

Sang dewa kematian menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidungnya. "Nama saya William T. Spears, salam kenal nona Elizabeth Midleford. Dan syukurlah Anda dengan sukarela mau dibawa kembali ke alam baka. Rumah ini benar-benar memiliki penghalang yang kuat sehingga saya tidak bisa masuk kesana, bahkan _deathschyte_ saya tidak bisa menembusnya," kata William panjang lebar sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung _deathschyte_-nya yang berbentuk seperti pemotong rumput pada _barier _tak kasat mata di hadapan Lizzie.

"Tapi seperti kata saya tadi, syaratnya adalah kita minum teh bersama di kebun ya, tuan William!"

William menghela nafas. "Saya pikir, daripada saya kesulitan, lebih baik saya bersantai sebentar," katanya. Kemudian dengan suara lirih dia menambahkan, "Walau artinya saya benar-benar membuang waktu dengan sia-sia untuk hal tidak berguna."

Lizzie hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. "Silahkan lebih dulu menuju taman belakang, saya akan segera menyusul sambil membawakan teh," ucap Lizzie.

William menurut, dari pada dia yang repot jika Lizzie berubah pikiran dan William gagal menjalankan tugas atau dia nantinya harus menulis surat permohonan maaf dan mendapat pemotongan gaji untuk gajinya yang memang sudah kecil itu. Jadilah dia pergi menjauh dari hadapan Lizzie kemudian membelok menuju kebun di belakang rumah yang memang sengaja dibuat untuk menikmati _tea time_.

Lizzie memandang William sambil tersenyum sampai sosok dewa kematian tersebut tidak terlihat dalam pandangan matanya. Barulah Lizzie beranjak menuju pintu. Setelah memandang kenop dengan tatapan sendu, dibukanya pintu tersebut, lalu dia keluar untuk pertama kalinya dari kamar itu setelah sekian tahun.

# # #

"Ini kebun yang indah meskipun tidak pernah digunakan," komentar William sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Lizzie tertawa. "Itu karena Sebastian selalu merawat seluruh rumah, meski pun tempat tidak terpakai seperti taman ini," kemudian disesapnya teh-nya.

William hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat mendengar nama Sebastian disebut-sebut. Dia memiliki penilaian yang _sangat _buruk pada buttler tersebut, dikarenakan setiap kali berurusan dengan Sebastian, William pasti harus bekerja dua kali ekstra keras daripada yang dibutuhkan.

"Jadi, nona Elizabeth, bisa kita segera pergi sekarang?" tanya William sambil memegang buku _cinematic record_ milik Lizzie.

"Apakah aku sudah kelihatan manis, tuan _shinigami_?" tanya Lizzie mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hari ini Ciel akan pulang, aku ingin sekali kelihatan manis di depannya. Memakai baju berenda, berdandan, memakai pita, dan sebagainya. Jadi, apakah aku kelihatan cocok memakai baju puith dengan hanya satu pita di dada ini?"

William tidak berkata apa-apa. Mendengarkan saja sampai sekiranya Lizzie puas bercerita.

"… menurutmu rambutku harus digerai, diikat setengah, atau dikuncir dua? Ah, aku bingung sekali."

"Kalau boleh kutanya, kenapa kau mau terkurung di tempat ini selama puluhan tahun? Dengan waktu yang berjalan namun tubuh tiada menua serta dunia yang berpemandangan monoton," sela William, sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Lizzie.

Lizzie berhenti bicara. Ekspresinya datar karena kaget, tapi detik berikutnya sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya. "Karena aku ingin berada di samping Ciel, karena aku adalah istrinya."

William menaikkah alisnya heran. "Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi hari ini?"

"Karena Ciel sudah tidak lagi memerlukan diriku ini, mayat hidup yang hanya bisa terkurung dan terus memperhatikan, tanpa bisa benar-benar berada di sampingnya sepanjang waktu, sepanjang masa," jawab Lizzie dengan suaranya yang menggambarkan ketegarannya. "Lagi pula, di samping Ciel sudah ada butler hebat seperti Sebastian bukan?"

"Jadi, bisa kita selesaikan sekarang?" tanya William datar sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku malas mendengarkan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan hama pengganggu itu."

"Um," Lizzie mengangguk, meletakkan cangkir teh yang dia gunakan. Lalu kedua tangannya yang bebas dia letakkan di pangkuannya. "Aku siap sekarang. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku minum teh, Tuan William T. Spears," katanya dengan mata terpejam. "Lain waktu, mari kita minum teh bertiga dengan Ciel ya?"

# # #

Kereta kuda berwarna hitam itu melaju, melewati jalan sempit di antara hutan sampai akhirnya muncul di halaman depan mansion _phantomhive _yang begitu tersembunyi dan terasing untuk mengurung sang tuan putri, tunangan sang iblis.

Sang pelayan iblis muda membukakan pintu bagi sang tuan tanah sambil berbisik pelan, "sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, _bocchan_. Terlalu hening, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Lizzie," gumam Ciel. Dia mulai berjalan memasuki rumah, mengarah langsung ke kamar tempat tuan putri disekap hanya ditemani hadiah-hadiah pemberian Ciel sebagai pengusir rasa bosan.

_Klek…_

Dibukanya pintu tidak terkunci itu, menampilkan sebuah ruangan lengang yang berantakan akibat terjangan angin yang menyusup melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Liz?" bisik Ciel shock. "LIZZIE‼" kali ini dia berteriak sambil membalik tubuhnya, mengelilingi segala penjuru untuk mencari tunangannya.

Setelah memeriksa semua isi rumah, akhirnya Ciel mencari di luar bangunan rumah, dan sampailah dia di taman belakang tempat _tea time_ di gelar. Disana dia melihat Sebastian yang berdiri dia tanpa ekspresi di samping sesosok tubuh wanita yang duduk di kursi, begitu damai dengan matanya yang terpejam dan senyuman lembut yang terukir indah.

"Liz?" bisik Ciel, mendekati sang tubuh yang sudah kembali menjadi mayat.

Setetes airmata meluncur turun melewati pipinya. Sekali lagi, dia sendirian, sebuah konsekuensi untuk keabadian yang tidak dia minta.

**END**

**A/N : Domooooo, akhirnya fic satu ini selesai juga dengan tidak elitnya. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai selesai.**

**Yosh, thanks to who review the previous chapter. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Review please****‼**

**Gokudera J. Vie**

**04 Juni 2011**


End file.
